The Lies of Our Past
by jenggg
Summary: Lies. Everything in their past was a lie. They want to know the truth, they want to get back the memories that has been stolen from them. But what do they have to do to get it back? And what would happen once they know the truth?
1. Chapter 1

_"Hermione…" Hermione turned her head as soon as the whisper reached her ears, searching for the source of the sound. The voice was familiar, very familiar… but she couldn't figure out who owned the mysterious voice. Then she saw him, sitting on the swing of the empty park but kept the seat steady, but wait… what's happening? He's fading! He's fading away! Hermione ran towards the boy, but as soon as she got there, the boy was nowhere to be seen. "Hermione…" said the voice again. She turned, and she saw the boy sitting on a bench around the tree. "Hey, Hermione…" She knew him, but her brain refused to tell her who this young kid was. "Remember me?"_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and found herself in Ginny's room at the Burrow. "Well, that was an unusual dream…" She muttered to herself as she sat, leaning on her bed's headboard. Hermione tried her best to remember who the guy from the dream was, even just his physical features… His hair, what was the colour again? Was it… brown? Or was it just the shadow of the tree making his hair look darker? His eyes… were they… black? Or was it just, again, the shadow of the tree making it appear darker? Hermione groaned in frustration, she needed to know who the kid was… There was something mysteriously familiar about him and she was dying to know what it was…

Hermione pushed the thought aside; after all, it was just a dream, nothing important. "What day is it today?" She asked herself.

"1st of…" Ginny's voice made Hermione turn her head to her right to face her still drowsy red-haired friend, who stopped for a while to yawn. "September…"

Hermione's face lit up as soon as she heard it and quickly got up from the bed to go do her morning routine, like brushing her teeth and combing her wild hair. Ginny, on the other hand, stayed on her bed and chuckled at her overenthusiastic friend. Hermione had been dying to get back to school to finally take her seventh year, especially when they received their letters and found a Head Girl badge in hers, she was the only one dying to go back to Hogwarts though, Ron, Harry and Ginny wished they could just skip it.

* * *

Hermione entered the train with Ginny, Harry and Ron following her before she stopped and said, "I'll meet you, guys, later. I'll have to go to the meeting." She made her way to the front of the train, proudly wearing the Head Girl badge on her chest. As she saw the compartment door ahead of her, she straightened out her clothes before entering it.

The compartment had a big oval-shaped table at the center with eleven seats around it, one for the headmaster or headmistress, two for the Head Girl and Head Boy, and the remaining nine seats were for the prefects. The compartment was still empty except that the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, was already seated at the farthest chair from the door, waiting for the others to come. "Good Morning, Miss Granger." The Headmistress greeted as she saw the Head Girl enter the compartment. "Take a seat. Let's just wait for the others."

Hermione smiled at Professor McGonagall as she greeted her back. She wiped her hands on her robes as she felt it sweat, she couldn't believe it. She's the Head Girl now. Since she was just a first year, she dreamed that she'd become an inspiring and responsible Head Girl when she becomes 7th year. But, the previous year, she thought that her childhood dream would never come true… She blamed no one, of course, she knew it was a stupid and childish dream, and she would never trade the things she did the previous year just to become a Head Girl. But now-

"Hey!" Hermione protested as someone bumped her on her shoulder, pulling her out of her reverie. "What the-" Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw the Head Boy badge on a familiar pale blonde haired guy with a smirk on his face. "M-Malfoy?" She stuttered. "Y-you're the Head Boy?"

"Why, yes, Granger." He answered nonchalantly. Hermione's head turned to face Professor McGonagall for confirmation, and to Hermione's dismay, the Headmistress slowly nodded her head. Draco's smirk grew wider as Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "Do you have any problem with that?"

"Unbelievable…" She muttered to herself, but Draco seemed to have heard it.

"Excuse me?" He smirked. "Are you que-" He stopped midsentence, his eyes grew wide, staring at nothing, his body went rigid and he became still for a few moments before he shook his head and stared weirdly at Hermione.

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione asked worriedly, Draco's stare was beginning to unnerve her. But Draco didn't reply, he simply broke his gaze and sat to the seat closest to Professor McGonagall. Even the Headmistress seemed curious to what just happened to the young Malfoy but decided that it would be best to keep quiet.

"Miss Granger, please, do sit down." Professor McGonagall said, beckoning her to sit beside her, the seat opposite to Draco. Hermione did as she was told and sat down. They waited for the prefects to arrive in silence; nobody made any move to start a conversation.

The prefects arrived a few minutes later and the meeting began.

* * *

The meeting was over and Hermione was searching for the compartment her friends were staying in, looking at each and every compartment that she passed by. She would take quick glances at both sides but she wouldn't stop from walking, she goes on and on, taking quick glances at both sides and check if her friends were there. After what seemed like eternity, she found the compartment with the two Weasleys, Harry, Luna and Neville in it. She slid open the compartment door and greeted. "Hey, guys." She entered the compartment and sat beside the window.

"So, 'Mione…" Ginny started. "Who's the Head Boy?"

Hermione sighed and answered. "Malfoy."

"What?" Harry, Ron and Ginny said in unison. Hermione prepared herself for the questions that the trio would surely ask when they recover from their shock.

"Why would Professor McGonagall make _him_ a Head Boy?"

"You've got to be joking."

"Malfoy must have done something to Professor McGonagall…"

They asked a lot more questions, and she was starting to get irritated. When Luna and Neville joined the interrogation, Hermione yelled at them. "I don't know! I'm as clueless as you all are! Now, will you please-"

_"Gah!" A six-year-old Hermione Granger screamed to the top of her lungs as she fell down to the dirty and muddy ground of the playground. Someone had bumped hardly on her which sent both of them to the ground, and that someone was on the ground beside her. Hermione stood up quickly and held out a hand to the young kid on the floor. "Hey, are you alright?" The boy must have cried a lot since his eyes and nose were red and the tracks of his tears were shining under the sunlight. _

_The kid stared at her and her hand alternatively with a confused look on his face, before it turned cold and rudely shouted at her. "No! Go away! Leave me alone!"_

**Hey! So, what'd you think? Tell me on the Reviews!  
Aaaaand... Please don't be too harsh if it's bad, I'm still trying to learn how.  
And, I apologize in advance if the updates will come slow.  
I have school and table tennis training, so I'm usually exhausted when I come home.  
And to those who're reading Chocolates and Emeralds, my Harmony fic, I'm still working on the 8th chapter, don't worry. :)**

**Word Count: 1,214**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, revealing a small neat room. Hermione turned her head on both sides to take in her surroundings and, hopefully, find out where she was. Instead of walls, there were curtains surrounding the room, a small wooden side table stood beside her bed with a lit candle on top of it, a retreating blonde-haired person, a small couch- wait, what? A retreating blonde-haired person? Hermione's eyes roamed the room again but the blonde-haired person was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione shook the thought out of her head and continued her inspection of the place when a familiar face poked in from behind the curtains. "Miss Granger?" Madae Pomfrey said. "Are you alright?"

So, she was in the Hospital Wing after all. Why hadn't she recognized it sooner? "Yes." Hermione replied. "I'm fine. Can I go to the Great Hall now?" She asked but when she saw the look on the matron's face, she knew that the feast was already finished. "Or… go to the Gryffin-" She corrected. "Head's Quarters, I mean?" The curtains. The curtains were the ones that were different. There were no curtains before.

Madam Pomfrey stared at her for a while before answering hesitantly. "Yes, you may go." Hermione stood up from the bed and held on to the headboard of the bed as she felt a wave of dizziness. "Miss Granger…" Madam Pomfrey looked alarmed as she helped Hermione walk until the dizziness had gone. "May I ask, Miss Granger, what had happened before you fainted?" The matron asked curiously.

Hermione stared at her for a while, trying to think of an answer to her question. The truth was she didn't really understand what had happened herself. How the bloody hell would she be able to explain it when she, herself, couldn't understand? "I- I don't know…" Hermione stammered. "I-I had a dream- no, not really a dream. It's like I- I watched a…" Hermione searched her brain for the right words to make herself clear. "I guess something like a clip… of me and… s-someone I don't know…" She paused for a while. "About something I don't know." Hermione bowed her head, she sounded so stupid. "I- I don't really know, Madam Pomfrey."

"I see…" were the only words Madam Pomfrey said before letting Hermione go on her own.

Hermione stood in front of the painting- which was the doorway- of the Head's Quarters, staring at it. What the password was, she didn't know. Hermione leaned at the wall beside the painting as she let herself slide down to a sitting position. _What am I going to do? _She groaned in frustration. _I should've stayed in the Hospital Wing!_ She buried her head in her hands. _You could try knocking at the painting, calling out for Malfoy…_ A part of her brain suggested. _NO. Never._ The other part yelled.

A few minutes later, Hermione found herself standing in front of the painting, once again, ready to knock. She knocked lightly at first. "Malfoy?" She said softly. "Malfoy, are you awake?" She waited but received no answer. She knocked a little louder. "Malfoy?" Her voice had raised as well. Again, no answer. Hermione practically banged at the painting and shouted in desperation. "Malfooooy! _MalfoyMalfoyMalfoy! _Please, let me in!" Hermione sighed in relief when she heard footsteps from the inside.

"Merlin, Granger…" Draco smirked as he swung the painting open. "I never thought I'd hear you plead for something from me." He chuckled.

"Shut up." Was all she said before stalking off to her room and jump straight to her bed.

_"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted with a sadistic smile on her face. Hermione screamed as she fell on her knees; the pain was too unbearable. Her body felt as if it was on fire, it even made Hermione wonder if her body really was on fire. Hermione tried to keep her eyes open; she hated her. She hated how Bellatrix managed to smile. She hated her heavily-lidded eyes. Her straight blonde hair- wait. No. Curly black hair. Merlin, was Hermione starting to lose her mind? Probably. She could feel her brain giving up. She could feel her brain losing gri-_

"Granger!"

Hermione's eyes flew open, her body shaking, her heart pounding fast. Hermione found herself in her room at the Head's Quarters. _It's just a dream, Hermione._ She reminded herself._ Just a dream._

"Granger! "

Hermione's eyes flew to her door where the shouting had been coming from. She heaved a deep breath before standing up and opening the door, revealing the enraged Draco. "What is it?" She snapped.

"What is it? _What is it?_" Draco's nostrils flared in rage. "Well, you've just been screaming and thrashing around that had just made it _impossible_ to sleep!"

Hermione started to shake in rage. "Well, I'm _sorry_!" She barked. "I'm sorry that I have nightmares almost all the time because I fought in a bloody war!" Tears started to cloud her eyes as the memories of the past flashed in her mind. "And _not_ hide in a luxurious place with his parents!"

Draco flinched at her words. "That's not true." He hissed at her. "You don't know how it was!"

"I don't care!" The tears fell as she slammed the door shut.

**I am so so sorry for not updating for ****_months_****! Life has been hectic and I just didn't have the time.  
Please follow, fave and update! Thank you!**

**Word Count: 841**


End file.
